Murmur Series Wiki
Categories *Characters *Chapters *Locations *Powers ---- ' In the words of the story project's creator, Ryan Klinger:' Murmur of the Lodestar's web is a massive character compilation story. I do not see myself as a professional writer, but more of a hobby writer who writes because he has too many ideas. While I have written many short and long stories, I came to this idea quite normally. No doubt, I was walking along my usual route, between Vincent Hall, most likely en route to McDonald's to eat lunch, when I thought of how I could tell a story I wanted to tell, but include characters that were actually representations of real people, instead of characters that were idealized, or modified to suit my own ends. That was how it began. I actually mulled over this concept for quite a while, letting it drop to the wayside to work on some other pieces. '' ''Eventually I decided to start asking people. I think I first brought it to my distant friend Keia, because throughout these years of writing, she was one of the few people who gave me some nice feedback from time to time. It made sense to me, if I were to directly involve anyone in something I wanted to write, it would have to be my #1 fan! Ha-ha. Of course, right after I asked her if she would like to take part in a story I was thinking of writing, I decided to bounce it off a guy who knows a lot of people. Even though I had politely declined an offer to write something similar for/with him, because I'm not very good at science, or very fond of it, he still took it upon himself to let everyone know about it. That is how it all got started. My strange, supernatural power story, that is very quite simple to describe. So now I realize I haven't talked much about the actual story aspect, aside from mentioning that I wanted every single character to be a representation of themselves might be more direct than others. I loosely threw out the term "superhero" story, even though I had no intention of utilizing the most common superhero story traits. Instead, it's more like a slice of life story with a college setting, with hopes of having an increasingly amount of supernatural added in, like making a bland, ordinary dish more and more flavorful until it's just right. I was looking for diversity, and I think I am starting to grasp it. '' ''My hopes for this project have already far exceeded my initial expectations. There have definitely been some surprises too, in the short time since I first began. I could not have gotten here without all my contributors. I feel bad for not naming off every single member who has brought something to this project. I can only hope that once the chapters start appearing on various sites that it doesn't betray everyone's hard work. This truly is the first time since I have worked on something like this before. Being a not-so-much of an artist, I am usually very excited whenever any form of artwork gets done for something I have intention of working on. '' ''I guess my ultimate ambition, ever since I started writing, was to see the glorious combination of three arts into one: The emotion of sound, the emotion of art, and the emotion of prose, all wrapped up into a brilliant piece. Is calling oneself humble, truly modest? I am just a cog in a nonsense machine, creating, and sputtering along as best I can. '' ''There are a lot of things going into this story for me. I wonder what people think of my character, who is clearly a representation of me, and I wonder what sort of messages everyone is sending through their characters. I believe we are all connected somehow, and that through our actions, we affect each other. The premise of this story is, what if we were so craftily moved from behind the scenes, to shake and move this interlocking web, by a terribly powerful entity? I think a lot of interesting things will take place in this story, it will be both very philosophical, but also relatable to many kinds of people. A lot is written about the transitioning of young teens, but what I've always found more fascinating is the phenomenon of college transformation. How we change, from young adult scholars, to adults. '' ''I hope that this is an enjoyable experience. I am glad I am able to work with so many eager people! ---- Latest activity Category:Browse